Fan fiction: Amber Eyes in the Dark
The Rise Series Amber Eyes in the Dark By Leopardclawxx Allegiances ThunderClan Leader - Firestar Deputy - Brambleclaw Medicine Cat - Cinderpelt Warriors - Dustpelt Sandstorm Cloudtail Brackenfur - Apprentice, Whitepaw Thornclaw Brightheart Graystripe Ashfur - Apprentice, Birchpaw Rainwhisker Squirrelflight Spiderleg Queens - Ferncloud Sorreltail Daisy Elders - Goldenflower Longtail Mousefur ShadowClan Leader - Blackstar Deputy - Russetfur Medicine Cat - Littlecloud Warriors - Oakfur - Apprentice, Smokepaw Cedarheart Rowanclaw Tawnypelt Queens - Tallpoppy Elders - Boulder WindClan Leader - Onestar Deputy - Ashfoot Medicine Cat - Barkface Warriors - Tornear Webfoot Pearlwhisker Crowfeather Owlwhisker Nightcloud Weaselfur Eagletalon - Apprentice, Lavenderpaw Queens - Whitetail Spottedfeather - Kits, Leopardkit Elders - Morningflower Rushtail RiverClan Leader - Mistystar Deputy - Reedwhisker - Apprentice, Ripplepaw Medicine Cat - Mothwing - Apprentice, Willowpaw Warriors - Blackclaw - Apprentice, Beechpaw Voletooth Swallowtail Stonestream Queens - Mosspelt Dawnflower Elders - Heavystep Prologue 'WindClan, to me! ThunderClan have crossed the border!' The lake was bright, like a mirror. The near full moon was shining brightly. But blood stained the night. 'These trees belong to us, Ashfoot!' cried a grey ThunderClan cat. 'WindClan will fight for them Dustpelt' vowed Ashfoot. Battle cries rung through the night. Claws unsheathed, teeth bared, ThunderClan and WindClan were locked in a deadly battle. Slowly, a tiny insignificant cloud blotted out a part of the moon, plunging a cat into darkness forever. Chapter 1 Leopardkit gasped as she first saw the camp in which she lived in. Leopardkit was four days old and had just opened her eyes. She started running aroud camp, as she had no littermates and there were no other kits in the nursery. She wanted to see everything in the camp. She ran towards the camp entrance and crashed straight into her father, Eagletalon, who had been out with his - and the only - apprentice, Lavenderpaw. 'Father! Lavenderpaw!' Leopardkit squealed, excited. 'Leopardkit!' said Eagletalon. 'You've opened your eyes!' Leopardkit's friend stared in wonder though. 'Your eyes are such a beautiful amber! Come on, Leopardkit, I'll show you around camp.' Chapter 2 Six long moons passed for Leopardkit; but not without adventure. Finally, the time for her to become an apprentice had come. Leopardkit was not to be any ordinary apprentice, though. She had decided to become a medicine cat. 'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan Meeting,' Onestar's voice rang through the clearing. 'We have a cat, ready to become an apprentice today. Barkface?' The old medicine cat of WindClan padded slowly into the center of camp. 'Cats of WindClan. I have decided to take an apprentice, as I am not young anymore. The cat I have chosen, or rather, has chosen to become my apprentice shows great promise. She will be an excellent medicine cat. Cats of WindClan, your next medicine cat shall be Leopardkit.' 'Leopardkit, do you wish to become apprenticed to Barkface?' Leopardkit looked with wide eyes at Barkface, and then at Onestar. In awe, she almost forgot to speak. She nodded, and stuttered 'I do.' 'Then tonight, you shall travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan.' rasped Barkface Onestar finished the ceremony. 'From this day on, Leopardkit, you shall be known as Leopardpaw. The good wishes of all WindClan go with you.' As soon as the ceremony has finished, the whole Clan chanted Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw! and Leopardpaw touched her nose to Barkface's. Barkface rasped 'Come on, Leopardpaw, we must set off to the Moonpool now.' As Leopardpaw padded after Barkface out of Camp, she could still hear the Clan chanting her name. Chapter 3 'Leopardkit! Is it your wish to become a Medicine Cat and listen to StarClan?' Barkface's raspy voice echoed around the Moonpool cave. Leopardkit nervously spoke. 'It is.' 'Then, Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a Medicine cat. Grant her you wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways, and heal her Clan as you wish.' Barkface coughed once; he hardly ever did long speeches. He then lay at the edge of the pool. Leopardkit cautiously padded up to the pool. The moonlight shone on the pool, and half lay in light. The other half of the pool was shrouded in darkness. Once, Leopardpaw thought she saw a dark tree; a movement in the shadows. 'You can read our pool, then.' A voice came from behind Leopardpaw, making her jump. The voice had not been unkind, but spoke with wisdom and knowledge. She turned around, slowly, scared, not knowing what she would see. She closed her eyes, and turned to face the unknown cat. She finally opened her eyes, to see a cat standing with a glowing outline. I'm sure I recognise this cat thought Leopardpaw. 'You will recognise me, young one. I am...' the StarClan cat was interupted by Leopardpaw. 'Tallstar!! You're from StarClan!' 'Yes. I have an important message, just for you Leopardpaw. Your destiny is more important than ever before. It lies out there, in wait for you. Your choices could affect past and future generations. So, remember this! ''"Clouds and Claws will come...And the Ancient Laws will sleep at peace again..."' ''And with that, Tallstar began to fade. 'Don't go! What do you mean?!' But Leopardpaw knew that StarClan would not give away their secrets so easily. Around her, the other medicine cats were beginning to wake. She dipped her head repectfully to Mothwing, and quickly followed Barkface as he ran from the Moonpool. She knew that he had recived a message from StarClan also; she decided not to speak of her prophecy. Chapter 4 'Onestar! I must speak with you immediatly!' Barkface's distressed cry echoed throughout the camp. Onestar emerged from his den, and said, 'Barkface? What has happened?' Barkface tried to speak again, but Onestar cut him short. 'How important is this? It can't be very. A message from StarClan? Prophecizing doom upon our Clan? Well, StarClan can wait! I do not want to hear of any prophecies of doom, nor do I want you to mention it again if it is! Is that understood, Barkface?' Onestar's cold, hard stare burned into Barkface's matted pelt. Barkface simply dipped his head respectfully, achknowledging accepting Onestar's cruel, bitter words. He slowly walked into the shadows of his den and disappeared. Leopardpaw quickly followed after him. She found him, sitting in the center of his den with his head bowed. He looked up and Category:Fan fiction